


In which everyone is a Hypocrite when it comes to sleep except for Yu Li. Teach us your ways, functional one.

by CloudDragon



Category: Digitalta's Digital Wonderland
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - We all live in the same building, Everyone tells everyone else to sleep without actually sleeping themselves, F/F, Fluff, Gen, I don't really know - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stargazing, maybe crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon
Summary: I write vaguely canon-based, short chapters, just sort of exploring what it's like to write about these people so that I can practice that for the more serious AU's that I might write in future. Probably going to be mostly fluffy, just the chaotic stuff that this wonderful group gets up to unless it pulls a chatfic and evolves into its own intense storyline, where I'm not really in charge and merely being used as a vessel for its creation, which could happen. But I doubt that.
Relationships: Bella & Sketch, Cleo/Skip, Dae & Bella, Dae & Sketch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13
Collections: Digitalta’s Fics





	1. In which Skip and Cleo refuse to sleep, Volume 1.

"Skip. You need to go to sleep." Cleo said, her arms crossed. It was two AM, and both of them were still awake, downstairs in the main room.

"I'm not going to sleep until you do, Cleo." Skip said. "And I'm listening to musicals."

"Skip, you need to sleep!" Cleo said.

"And so do you." Skip pointed out, half glaring and half trying not to laugh.

"Well I'm not sleeping." Cleo said. "I'm going to pull an all nighter."

"Cleo, _no-"_ Skip started, turning around to face them. 

"Cleo yes." Cleo said. "Now go to sleep, you don't get to stay up."

"I'm literally older than you, if one of us gets to stay up all night it's going to be me!" Skip said, standing up.

"Ten months doesn't mean you get to stay up! It isn't even that much!" Cleo protested.

"It absolutely is!" Skip said. "Now go to sleep, child!"

"If I'm a child, you're a child!" Cleo said.

"No, I'm older!"

"Ten months doesn't mean-"

"-Child, just go sleep-"

"-nO-!"

"So when do you think they're going to stop?" Sketch asked, watching the two and casually plopping a piece of popcorn in their mouth.

"If this goes at the same rate it has every other night, probably four AM." Dae said, from where they were sitting on the sofa beside and partially on top of Sketch like a five foot tall lap cat. "Stop hogging the popcorn, you're eating it all."

"I literally _just_ gave you some, I'm not hogging it." Sketch said, handing them another fistful of popcorn anyways.

"Hey, I brought refills!" Bella said, walking over with another bag of popcorn and handing it to the other two. "Are you really sure this is going to go on for that long?" She asked, sitting down next to Sketch and Dae.

"Does it look like they're going to stop any time soon?" Dae said.

"Fair." Bella said, grabbing a couple of pieces of popcorn. "Shouldn't you be asleep too though?"

Dae hissed, before just curling up into what was somehow an even more catlike position. 

"Alright, valid."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Skarcy flirting fluff time, folks!!! Might be a bit OOC, I'm sorry if it is, I tried to keep it as in character as possible but I'm not sure how I did.

"Hey, Darling, that star reminds me of you." Sketch said, pointing off in some direction that Darcy didn't quite catch.

"And which star are you pointing at?" Darcy asked. "There's like.. Half of the sky in that direction."

"The sun." Sketch said confidently. "You can't always see it, but it's always there for you and you'd probably be doomed without it."

Darcy laughed, sitting more upright as she did so. "You sap, cheesy flirts are _my_ thing."

"Well you don't seem to care about what belongs to who when you steal my _favorite outfits_." Sketch said, sitting up and looking Darcy in the eye as they did so. "So I think that makes us even."

Darcy glared at them, though it was clearly more affectionate than actually out of anger. After a moment both of them broke out into a smile. "Okay I have to admit, you've got me there." She said, brushing a bit of hair out from in front of her eyes.

"Not a challenge or anything?" Sketch teased, a playful smile on their face. "Whatever have you done to my Darcy?"

Darcy tilted her head slightly. the stars reflecting in her eyes. She leaned ever so slightly closer, her voice hushed, with a small, playful edge to it. "Your Darcy?" She asked. "As if, fucker. If anything, you're my Sketch." She said, pulling back away. "And I've done nothing to myself, thank you very much. Whatever bitch ass fucker tries to mess with me would very quickly regret it and I'm sure you know that." She said.

Sketch half glared at her, half stared, for a long moment as they tried to decide what to say next. 

"Out of words, my love?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "No matter. We've got stars to watch, and the night isn't going to last forever you know." She said, lying back down.

"There will be more nights." Sketch protested, but lay down as well, the cold, damp grass sending a chill down their spine as they did so.

"True, but how often do we get to stay up _this_ late without anyone noticing we're not asleep?" Darcy pointed out, watching the stars as she spoke.

"Most nights, in fact." Sketch said. "I just stay in bed and-"

"I mean _outside,_ Dumbass." Darcy said. "Nights that we get to stay up this late, just sitting in peace together, the only people around."

Sketch was thoughtful for a moment. "That is rather rare."

"Then let's make the most of it, shall we?"

Sketch nodded, and the two returned to their star gazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically I just wanted to write something and I wanted it to preferably be something server fic, so I rolled for a random prompt and got "Space" and of course my brain instantly said Skarcy Stargazing fluff so that's what happened. I hope you enjoyed, comments are appreciated and I'll see you around!


End file.
